


Seal Team Whump

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Bad Parent Ash Spenser, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Clay Spenser Whump, Death, Eating Disorders, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human shield, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Starvation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: A Series of Whump Requests: Updated whenever Mainly Fridays @ 11:30 ESTPrompts are inside each Chapter.Chapter 1: Hold On Part 1- for emilyramsetlove123222222Chapter 2: Protect the Youth- for JemmaChapter 3: Hold On Part 2- for emilyramsetlove123222222Chapter 4: Vallhalla Calling Me- For BeckyD393Chapter 5: This Soul can't be saved (Not that it wanted to be)- For Laura (In Progess)Requests are still open
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser, Eric Blackburn & Clay Spenser, Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser, Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078193
Comments: 42
Kudos: 60





	1. Part 1; Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Loves! This right here is where I'll be writing requests that you lovely's have asked for in the comments. 
> 
> First off I just wanna say thank you so much for the love and support you give my stories they brighten my day. 
> 
> This first chapter goes to emilyramsetlove123222222 who asked for some Clay angst with some Clay/Trent with a hint of Clay and Bravo Team. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes your day, and I do apologize if they are OOC. I've never really written anything shippy wise nor have I ever written Trent but here we go! First times the charm right. ^^ Alright enough of my rambling onto the Story. 
> 
> Prompt: Can you do this story where clay is kick off bravo and kick out of the navy because they think he was the to tell ash stuff about the missions for his book witch he didn't and because he has know job he lose everything car house so he is now homeless and its been a year he has been living on the streets he also sells his body for food and he also self harms and after they kick him off they found out who really was telling ash things for his book and when they go looking for him they cant find him and clay was dating Trent and when clay goes to trent house to tell him it was not him but Trent break his heart by telling him things he does not mean like you really through i loved you you where just a great fuck and it was bet to get ash spenser son in to my bed for 100$ and trent and clayy will get back together after Trent works hard to make it right again same with bravo

Thick fingers gripped a frail face harshly, causing the smaller male to gasp softly. The bigger man grinned and dropped ten dollars into thin fingers, smacking the smaller male's bruised cheek harshly. "Maybe next time we can go back to my place." The bigger man told him with a grin, watching the smaller man nod his head. "See you around Baby Blues." 

The taller man left, the shorter male gripping the ten bucks in his hands tightly, he curled into his thin jacket as he hurried off down the street. Worn boots hitting the concrete of the sidewalk with a dull thump. Out of the slums of Downtown and into the nicer area where many shops, homes and well..nothing like downtown where everywhere their was either a drug deal going down, prostitution or something else. Not that he ever saw anything. He pulled his hood up over his head to protect his face from the wind as it ripped at him and his thin, overly large sweatshirt that honestly didn't even keep him warm no matter how many times he tried. 

He stepped into the store as, the warmth of the heater wrapped around his shivering frame. Granting the first comforting bliss since winter started which meant rain and snow. He looked at the crumpled ten dollars as he began his way back to the food isle's, he tried to ignore the clothing isle, because if he didn't he'd miss eating for some comfort of a thicker jacket. 

And of course he'd never steal anything no matter how desperate because he wasn't that kind of person. He couldn't because the closet place with the cheapest prices was owned by a elderly woman named Samantha Green and she put her heart and soul into her store. She also was very kind to him and helped him when she could. 

He made it to the refrigeration section, gently moving forward to grab a sandwich and water bottle. Because it's all he could afford, and he was hoping to save some of his cash to maybe be able to buy something warm to drink later. As he was heading back to check out, he was stopped in his track by who he saw. 

In the snack isle stood people he thought he'd never see again. 

Jason stood just as tall and proud as Clay remembered, talking with Emma and Mikey over chips. Ray was nearby, looking as calm as ever as Naima and him explained to RJ why he couldn't have two candy bars while Jamelha got two lollipops. Brock, quite as ever was giving Sonny a look as he explained why Puff's Cheeto's were better than regular Cheetos. Sonny, was still the loud angry Texan, as he argued with Brock why he was wrong. 

Then their was Trent...

The medic hadn't changed much except for the fact that maybe his hair was longer and pulled back out of his face, (Probably thanks to Jams) into a pony tail. He was joining the argument between Sonny and Brock stating they both were most likely wrong. 

Clay's heart caught in his throat and began to ache within his chest. A old wound was being torn back open at the sight of his brothers and their families. He rapidly blinked his eyes as tears filled them, and quite frankly he panicked when Jameila spotted him and gently called out, "Uncle Clay?" it caused everything around the men to go silent. 

Jason's head snapped up from where he was talking to Emma and it seemed everyone else's did as well. The arguing stopped and RJ stopped crying as the faced the man the Jamela just called Uncle Clay. Jason's breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Standing before them just a few inches away was one..one Clay Spenser. 

Except he changed a lot from the blonde they remembered just over a year old. Clay looked skinny, not deathly so, but...he was gaunt. His cheeks were sunked in slightly, revealing the proment bone. Dark circles surrounded dull, lifeless baby blue eyes. More so on the right side were a already yellowing bruise covered his entire left side. His hair was longer and a tangled mess of blond curls, it was neck length and hid the bruise on his face very well. 

His jacket was thin, and torn along the wrists and hem, it defiantly didn't block out the cold that was ranging outside at the moment. His jeans were no better, they were torn from his upper tights now to his knees and around the ankles. 

Jason's heart just broke in his chest...had they done this to their baby brother when they casted him aside almost a year ago. Without even hearing his side of the story.

He very obviously wasn't the only one feeling that way because a quick glance around showed, that his brothers were feeling just as guilty and horrible as he was now that they were seeing Clay. They'd been looking for him but he...he'd dropped off the face of the earth over a year ago. Car was sold, he moved out of his apartment and his cellphone was turned off and later sold. 

Trent looked like he was the most destroyed, after all he pushed aside not only his brother but his boyfriend in pure anger, ending their relationship with cruel words. 

Clay felt panic kicking in, and he dropped his food, water and money as he stumbled back and away before taking off away from them and out of the store he had to get away. Even as he heard them call for him, his feet pounded into the concrete, he wasn't in any shape to be running from Tier One operators but he had to get away. 

He could hear them chasing after him, the wind ripped and tore at his face, the stupid tears that had been welling in his eyes were beinging to fall and blur his vison. 

He turned to run down a back ally way, when he felt someone slam into him with a little more force then they praobly ment. Right into the brick wall of a building. He was flipped around to see, Brock gently gripping his shoulders and held him in place against the wall as the others joined them shortly after. "Clay, please listen to what we have to say." Jason said, watching as the Kid fell apart. 

The memory of a year ago, came back to them all at full force at what had happened, what led to this moment. 

* * *

_One Year Ago_

Bravo Team had just gotten back for a crappy spin up. Tensions were high and with Ash Spencer's new book coming out everyway being harsh to Clay, who honestly wasn't suprised. 

Ash had always done his best to ruin everything for his son, making Green Team was the hardest thing Clay had to do, next to proving he wasn't his father's son nor his father. 

Bravo Team, especially Trent had helped prove that. Made him feel different about himself and well, they kept him afloat in the massive hurricane where his father was an anchor, tied tightly around his ankles trying to drown him. Maybe that's why it hurt so bad.

Clay had just finished unpacking his belongings when suddenly...the room went quite as two MP's and Eric walked over to his cage. 

"Petty Officer Clay Spenser, by order of the United States Navy. We are here to inform you that you here by been removed from Bravo Team and Dishonorably Discharged from the United States Navy. For giving classified information to PNG'd member Ashland Spencer." 

Eric stated in his commander voice, Clay went to protest when he saw the looks his brothers were giving him. 

Jason had a dark look in his eyes, Ray was almost glaring at him, Sonny refused to look at him, Brock was flat out ignoring him and...the look in Trent's eyes shattered his heart. It was dark, cold and..it hurt. 

He slammed his mouth shut, and allowed the MP's to escort him to his car where he was required to hand over all his Naval ID's that would give him access to base. 

Clay drove around before stopping at Trent's house. Where his boyfriend was just now getting home. Dressed in their civi's, Clay tried to talk to him. 

"Trent please..I didn't tell him anything." He told him voice wavering slightly. Heart breaking bit by bit as Trent ignored him, 

"Seriously, Clay quit it." 

"Why won't you believe me!" Clay said angerly, reaching out to grip Trent's arm. "I thought...I thought after everything we've been through you would believe me over the news or..or the navy." Clay's voice waved more. 

Trent jerked his arm free before shoving the younger male away from him. "We haven't been through anything together," Trent growled out moving closer to the blonde who began to advance back towards his car nervously. Trent continued to tear into Clay, into his heart and soul. 

The moment Clay was pressed up against his car. Trent finally backed off, "We were never brothers, I never loved you. Sonny bet me a 100$ that I could get you into my bed and I did." He told Clay, watching the final hope Clay have break within those baby blue's he loves..loved once. "Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops." He growled. 

That was the last time Trent, or well...anyone saw Clay. Three months of not being able to get a job, Clay had not choice but to sell his Nova just to have some money for rent and food but it didn't last long and he was then required to, bit by bit sell his belongings till his apartment was empty. 

Two weeks later, Clay was without a job, apartment and car. 

About 2 months without any cash for food, Clay finally got desperate and one night walked down to the slums where many Homeless, prostitutes and drug dealers worked. 

He walked up to a black corvette, and gently knocked on the window. He put on his best smile, after a bit of sweet talking (something he was never good at.) 

The man inside was probably in his late fifties early sixties. Was bald, very overweight, and smelled very heavily of cigarettes and alcohol.

He managed to convince the man to give him ten dollars, for the cost of a blow job. Clay wanted to refuse but his stomach grumbled at the thought of missing another meal. 

That's how it started really..his downward spiral of getting on his knees (sometimes hands) just to make a bit of cash so he could get something to eat. Of how he lost everything he ever cared about because of his worthless father. 

* * *

Clay shook his head as he began to hyperventalte softly, he tried to get free of Brock's hold but the moment he was Sonny had his arms around him. Pinning his arms to his sides. He kicked and tried to wiggle away, "Let me go." 

"Clay, stop your gonna hurt yourself." Ray tried to reason. 

"I don't care...just let me go." Clay said sobbing softly, as the tears fell and froze to his cheeks. even as he stuggled to get free when all he wanted to do was collapse into Sonny's arms and soak up the warmth that was radiating around his wasit and into his back. "Please, just let me go...I'll keep away but please just let me go." He begged and boy did that break their hearts even more. 

Clay finally ran out of energy and stopped fighting, slumping into Sonny's chest. 

Sonny didn't let him go but instead maneuvered the kid so he was comfortable and Jason could come around and face Clay. "Kid..we're sorry. We shouldn't have shoved you aside when..when it wasn't even you and took what they said without any facts. " Jason told him, watching the tears roll down Clay's face. "We're so fucking sorry and...and we want to make it up too you." Ray added, watching each of his brothers closely. 

"Please let us make it up to you." Brock added, watching Sonny hold Clay closer and Trent try to figure out what he wanted to say. Clay was sso tired and well...hungry he meekly nodded his head. "Okay...Okay.." He breathed out. 

With Jason's help they maneuvered Clay into Trent's jacket, the Sonny was required to hand him over to Trent who not only wanted to check on Clay but provide some soft words of comfort, They began their walk back where Naimia met them, holding Clay's dropped ten dollars, his water and sandwich. They got him maneuvered into Trents Truck, sandwhitch in hand as they gently shut the door. 

Jason looked at Trent, who shared a look with Naima. "He's so skinny...he needs a hospital." Trent shared with them, he knew what they were going to asked, always did. Thankfully they had the kids in their parents respective cars, out of earshot of the adults. Sonnyexhaled sharply, "You sure, we can't just feed him so he gains the weight back." He asked and Trent shook his head. 

"He needs to see a dieation, that way he's gaining the weight back at a healthy rate plus...with how bruised he is we don't want something to be broken." 

Jason nodded his head, resting his hand on Trent's shoulder. "You got him from here?" He asked, knowing that Trent felt guilty. Trent nodded his head, "I got him boss." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a seal team story where clay never met bravo team because jason never picked him for bravo team and clay is the adopted son of Eric and clay is also autistic and he is also 18 clay meets bravo when he goes to visit because he is having a mental breakdown because of his autism and clay and sonny will get together please. 
> 
> For Jemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi loves so, first things first I had to do some research on Autism because I quite frankly feared that I would mess this up. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to go about this but here we go. 
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think or if you have a request ^^ 

Bravo Team has just accepted their newest Rookie and to celebrate, sorts, Eric had invited them over to his place for a small party. 

Yes, small. 

Just them, their wives and kids and that was it. The kiddos were playing around together, along with Cerberus.

Mostly the youngesters since e Eric's (technically) oldest was already out of the house. Yes, Eric had a older kid other than his five year old twins. 

See just over ten years ago, before Bravo Team because well...Bravo Team, Eric ran and operated a different Bravo Team made up entirely of now retired operators. 

That team included one Ash Spenser as well. 

Eric had over heard Ash bitching and complaining about Clay and honestly it angered the rookie. Clay was, Autistic, his grandparents had him diagnosed by a doctor when he was just turning four and getting ready to live with them in Libyera. 

Well they hadn't planned on him getting diagnosed but the Pediatrician had notice Clay was acting.. different like a kid who could possibly have ADHD or a mental inhibitor.   
  
Talk of it spread rather quickly around base and it pissed Ash off to no end. 

The Great Ash Spenser, having his only kid be what many would call mentally retarded or just plain stupid. 

But after five tests later, Clay came back as a level one Autistic, who could function but not without some good and proper help. 

Proper help was something Ash wasn't wanting to offer now that Clay's grandparents are gone. 

No, he wanted nothing to do with his son and it truly was heart breaking. (Not really, Clay used to come and visit them on base covered head to toe in bruises and scratches.) 

So when Ash said he was putting Clay up for adoption Eric didn't even think (or ask his wife) twice before getting on the phone and talked to the Social Worker in charge of Clay. 

Within three hours, Eric was going home with a nervous eight year old and an upset wife (with him) who just adored the little boy with baby blue eyes. Which did have him wondering, how was Clay. 

* * *

Clay for the most part was walking home from the University where he was currently going to college for his language degree. His car was in the shop, which sorta messed with his schedule but he just switched back into his older one where he'd walk a certain route to get home. Like he did in high school. 

But he wasn't expecting for the Elementary school kids to be getting out earlier, nor for their to be construction going along the path home. He reached for his bag, where his phone and headphones were to only feel nothing. His phone wasn't their which meant..his headphones were either. He couldn't stop the panic from filling his chest as the noises assulted his ears. 

From the noise of the tools and machines, to the kids laughing and screaming in excitement, not including all the cars driving by honking their horns. The noises got to be to much from him and he turned and began running the other way. Toward Eric's house, as he tried to protect his ears from the noise but it honestly wasn't working much. 

He reached Eric's place and gently but quickly began rapidly knocking the door as he attempted to catch his breath. Tears rolled down his face as Eric set his beer down to go and see who was knocking. He was shocked when he came face to face with Clay sobbing harshly, one hand clawing at his ears as the other dropped to the side. 

"Woah, hey kiddo it's okay. " Eric said trying to calmly reassure Clay. Gently bringing Clay into the house with him getting his wife and Naima's attention. His wife (IDK her name) Jemma, rushed over talking softly, "Hey..it's okay Clay just breathe hun." She told him softly, the other guys attention seemed to be drawn to what was happening in the house. Naima gently scooped up RJ as the toddler went waddling in the house. 

Jason shot Eric a look and Eric shrugged because he honestly didn't know what to tell Jason, or the rest of the guys who looked concerned. 

"Clay baby, where are your headphones?" Jemma asked softly, knowing he always had them and so she was shocked that he was freaking out and didn't have them. Clay was clawing at his ears and hyperventlating, as harsh sobs excaped his chest. 

Sensory overloads were never fun, and to many noises always bothered Clay to no end. Especially after he came back home from Liberia, it didn't help Ash never worked when Clay when he was younger because he was to busy trying to be the best Seal he could. Clay's mom was to high or drunk to even focus on her son, so she was out of the question. 

Eric stepped over to Jason and the guys, explaining to them softly, he wasn't surprised that Sonny left but was shocked when he came back with noise canceling headphones in hand and offered them to Jemma in view of Clay. 

Sonny has always had a soft spot for kids, no matter their age. But it was shocking to see the Teaxan go out of his way to help someone he's never met. Sonny's never really done it before, especially on deployments it takes Jason ordering him for him to even help someone who isn't a child. And Clay in no way shape or form a child. 

Jemma, slid the headphones over Clay's head, and watched as all of a sudden the noise stopped and his face go from one of a breakdown to that of a relaxed exspression. 

Clay looked at Sonny who was trying to be a gruff, grumpy, Texan. With his arms crossed as he ignored Clay, who smiled up at him softly. "Thank you.." He said quietly. Which startled the Texan who waved the eighteen year old off. Clay faced Jemma who sighed to him, and he sighed back, explaining what happened. 

Jemma gently shoved Clay down into a chair, before looking at Eric. "His car was in the shop, he figured he could walk home but their were to many noises and he couldn't find his headphones or phone." Eric sighed softly, rubbing his forehead. Half his grey hair was from Bravo and the other half was from rasing Clay, guess those won't be going away either. 

It was starting to get late, Clay was feeling way better and wanted to get back to his apartment so he could study. Sonny offered him a ride and Clay agreed because it was on the way. 

The Texan was being strangely quite as he drove to Clay's apartment not that the kid minded any, he liked the quiet. Pulling up to the front of Clay's building the blonde turned and faced him. "Wanna go get a coffee sometimes?" He asked which startled the usally blunt Texan. "Yeah, were ya wanna go?" He asked, watching the smile form on Clay's face. "Tomorrow, nine if that works for you." He said handing Sonny his headphones and what looked like a number? back. "Uh...send me a text that way after I get my phone back I'll message you." 

A shut of the door, and he scampered off into his building, leaving a startled and..was he blushing? Texan behind. "I guess I have a date.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will be uploaded later this afternoon. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story.


	3. Hold On: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS EATING DISORDER, SELF HARM, POSSIBLE RAPE, PROSTITUTION, PANIC ATTACK, ANXIETY, AND MORE, Please DO NOT read if these may bother or trigger you in some way. 
> 
> Thank you and have a lovely day.
> 
> For emilyramset123222222

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's put in a request. 
> 
> Chapters 4 and 5 will be posted tomorrow along with Recovery.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

"I got him boss." 

\------

Trent ment it too, he climbed into the driver's seat of his truck and watched Clay burry himself in the thick jacket. But eat his sandwich like Trent might just take it from him. 

(Thank you Lord for Naima, she'd put the thin four dollar sandwich away and bought Clay a seven dollar one instead. This one was fat with cheese, turkey, ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and most obviously drowning in mayo. )

But then again, Clay also probably hadn't eaten anything like what Naima bought him in almost a year. 

Trent turned the heater on higher as he turned his truck on and threw it in drive. 

Every so often Trent would glance at Clay, he watched as the blonde finished his sandwiches, his water, then stare out the window s bit before promptly falling asleep to the warmth of the truck, and the fact that he'd eaten, had something to drink and was actually warm for once. 

It gave him a chance to looked at Clay closer (not really.) But he looked ten times younger when he was asleep, it also didn't help he was thin, and his hair sat in his face just right. 

Trent also got a better look of the bruise on Clay's face..was that...that a hand print. Did somebody smack the kid hard enough in the face for it to leave that kind of bruise. 

His staring was forced to an end as they neared the hospital and as Clay slowly began to wake up. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before staring in shock at where he was before whipping his head around to Trent. "I can't..Trent I can't pay for a hospital visit." He stuttered out. (That and he had a secret to hide.) Trent gave him a reassuring smile. "That's fine, I'll pay for it." He told him. 

Clay got even more nervous but after the Truck was turned off he meekly and nervously climbed out of the truck. 

Upon entering the hospital, Clay was snatched up by Nurses and Doctors the moment he moved through the doors. 

Trent of course wasn't allowed in the room, till Clay was comfortable in a hospital gown and a nurse said so. 

What he saw would forever haunt his memories. 

Clay's hair had been pulled back into a ponytail by the same nurse who was working on inserting a NG Tube. 

With the better light and his hair out of his face the yellowing bruise of a hand print on his face became clear as day, the black, blue and purple bruise that wrapped around his neck. Shaped very similar to that of a tie or rope. 

Hickeys, decorated his neck and collarbones and from the small glimpses Trent got. His inner thighs. 

Clay was nervously trying to hide his wrists along with his thighs but Trent caught sight of what hid there. 

Jagged slashes, ranging from small to large decorated his wrists and thighs. Along with his Bravo Wolf Tattoo that sat on his upper arm. 

Once the nurse was fully finished setting Clay up, Trent walked over to him. And to Clay's surprise wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

Clay's shoulders began to shake, as his soft sobs slowly grew louder. Till he was burring his face to muffle the noise. Trent reassured him softly all while mentally preparing to grab all of Bravo Team and hunt down the bastard who left those marks on Clay. 

They sat their in silence, the only noise was of the nurses working, the machines Clay was hooked up too and his soft sobbing. 

~•~•~•~•~

About five months had passed, everyone had been making it up to Clay. After a phycology eval, Clay was reinstated into the Navy and a few weeks later Bravo. 

Turns out, Justin McHall, a member of Bravo support had been giving the information to Ash Spenser. Justin and Ash were both facing Military Court and it made Clay's day. 

Though he was reinstated, Clay wasn't allowed on any op's till he was a healthy weight and not dealing with trama any more. 

Clay and Trent had also been talking things out. It was more or less Trent repeatedly apologizing and doing whatever he could to make it up to Clay. Who was just happy things were getting better. 

He started to get nervous as Bravo got more and more secretive as he was set to return in the next week or so. 

He thought something was wrong...he was wrong. 

Bravo had spent every bit of research and time and money they could into surprising Clay. 

Clay was being to call Trent for a ride to base when hands covered his eyes, and he heard Trent's voice. "I got a surprise for you." He said with a laugh. 

A grin spread over Clay's face. "Is it a sexy surprise?" He asked with a laugh and a teasing tone to his voice. Trent stuttered and whispered softly. "Maybe later~" 

He was led outside and when Trent moved his hands "SURPRISE!! WELCOME BACK CLAY!!" Shouted Bravo, Alpha, support teams, and TOC who were all surrounding...

Clay's Nova. 

He was surprised, rushing down the steps. "You didn't?" He asked nervously. And watched Jason hand him the keys. "Oh we did, found the guy you sold it too, payed him double for what he gave you."

Clay was she'll shocked, but as he looked around, especially after Sonny slammed a cupcake into his face. 

He was happy....  
He was..home.


	4. Vallhalla Calling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you do a story where Ray and Clay get into an argument at a family barbecue over Ash's book and Ray tells him that he'll continue to work with him as required but he'll never trust him or call him brother again and then kicks him out of the "family" bbq. As Clay is leaving Jamela or RJ rides a bike or chases a ball or something into the street and Clay scoops them up and shields them with his body as they both get hit and flipped over the car. The child is safe except some bumps and bruises but Clay is very seriously injured. The team feels guilty and ashamed that they could have ever doubted Clay as they listened to him use what may be his dying breath to try to make them believe he never told Ash anything. Clay could be left paralyzed, could be a death fic, Clay might recover and be proven innocent but request to be transferred off Bravo because there is no longer trust among the team, or maybe it all ends up sunshine and rainbows. Surprise me! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BeckyD393 Here is your request! I was actually very excited to write it because well, you let me be very evil for which I thank you! I hope this chapter makes your day as much as it did mine writing it! 
> 
> WARNING! GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF DISLOCATION, BONES BREAKING, BLOOD, AND POSSIBLE DEATH! 
> 
> I have no regrets ^^

Clay knew his father was a piece of shit, hell all of the Navy mostly knew, but why..why in God's green earth did he have to drag his son down with everything he did on a fucking daily basis.   
  
Ray was throwing a BBQ where everyone was invited, but with Ashes, new book talking about a mission that Ray had gotten severely hurt and almost killed on was rubbing everyone the wrong way. Especially Ray, because honestly, he didn't want his kids to ever end up reading it hell he didn't want the media to know about it. The only person who knew the full details of what happened was Clay and that was because he was there.   
  
Ray was furious, Naima wasn't happy but she was in a better mindset than her husband. But she was trying to keep RJ from running into the road so she couldn't stop him when he pulled Clay aside and they began speaking softly, voices getting raised louder and louder till it was a full-blown shouting match. It had almost turned into a fistfight when Ray and Clay grabbed each other's shirts, ready to start throwing punches.   
  
It was stopped because Jason was smart enough to send Sonny over who picked Clay up, around the waist, and dragged him away from Ray who was yelling about Clay never ever set foot on his property or near his family again.   
  
Clay very angrily shouted at Ray that he was fine with that, didn't need him, anyone. All while yelling in his own defense.   
  
The shouting forced Naima to take her eyes off the two-year-old for just a second, and when she looked back RJ was waddling into the street over to the neighbor's house whose puppy was in the front yard playing.   
  
The world seemed to freeze as a large pick-up truck went hurdling at her baby. She screamed, rushing to try and reach him before the truck did. It drew everyone else's attention who rushed to him. Calling RJ back, yelling and waving at the Truck driver to stop.   
  
Before anyone could blink, Rj was jerked back into Naima's arms as...Clay took his place. The truck slammed into him full force, sending him not only into the large iron bars that sat in front of the truck but up into the windshield and over the top.   
  
He landed behind the truck with a sicking crunch.   
  
The car that had been behind the truck hadn't been able to stop in time and not only slammed into Clay who was attempting to get out of the way.   
  
But forced the blonde over the hood as it slammed into the back of the truck. Successfully pinning him between the two cars, a scream tore itself from his throat as his ribs and sternum shattered within his chest. Forcing the jagged edges of the bone into his lungs, he coughs up a thick amount of bright red blood that splattered against the hood of the car. 

Jason made sure neither driver tried to drive away. Doing so could cause more harm not only to Clay but to them as well. Even though he was beyond pissed that his Kid was now trapped between two cars.   
  
Brock, after the first crash, rushed to Trent's truck and grabbed his trama bag which he handed as the medic all while having 9-1-1 on the phone as he explained what happened.   
  
Naima ushered the kids into the house, RJ was okay for a small bump on his knee and a bruise on his arm from where Clay grabbed and then promptly threw him.   
  
Clay looked at his brothers, lips and pearly white teeth stained a dark red, as he coughed up more blood. Trent moved over and was trying to check everything out all while ordering Sonny to move and hold Clay's head in place till the ambulance could arrive. Ray moved over to help, Clay looked at Trent then faced Ray.   
  
"I'm..I didn't tell him, Ray...I swear I didn't.." He told his brother, he gasped and choked on that sweet, sweet, air that was being denied as blood filled his chest cavity more. Ray gripped Clay's hand. "I believe you, Clay I believe you. Now you hold on." He told him, as the sound of Sirens drew closer before the familiar flash of red and white lights hit their eyes.   
  
The EMTs worked on stabilizing Clay and the fire department worked on getting him unpinned from both cars.   
  
Thirty minutes, thirty precious minutes Clay didn't have. He glanced at where his brothers stood, Ray still gripping his hand. His face was pale, blood-stained his lips turning them a vibrant shade of red, it turned his beard a cherry red, almost dying the blonde hair there. Blood ran from a gash on his forehead, red..red..why was red the only color being to remain on Clay.   
  
  
Hell his vibrant baby blue eyes began to lose their life and color. The EMT shouted something about how they had to go now or risk Clay dying. They figured something out, which forced Ray to step away. The Firefighters began to use a towing truck to move the car back, as it moved the pressure on Clay's chest, abdomen, and hips. He couldn't stop the harsh scream from escaping his throat. Tears rolled down his face, as he screamed.   
  
He looked over at his brothers before the EMTs were shouted and getting him on the ground, calling for machines, the gurney, and more medical supplies that went right over Bravo's head. As Clay's eyes became dull and lifeless, and he just..stopped breathing, breathing, and moving. Realization set in..Clay was dead. Sonny was shouting, along with the others.   
  
The EMTs worked as fast as they could, they tried to get a chest tube in, a breathing tube, something that would allow them to force air into Clay's lungs.   
  
Mere minutes went by, but nothing was happening. Clay wasn't coming around.   
  
  
He was...he was gone.   
  
Clay was gone..for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hadn't planned for this to be a death fic but..it happened.


End file.
